madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Nexus
This article is about the resurrective cloning project. For the game based on the project of the same name, see Madness: Project Nexus. Project Nexus is a scientific program aimed at the mass-production of soldiers in Nevada. Phobos was the leader of the project until his death. It is the primary focus of the Story Mode in the game Madness: Project Nexus. It was formed at least 15 years prior to the present. The chief scientist at the time, Dr. Christoff, played a key role in the program before the outbreak. Most Nexus research was done at the Science Tower. In the development of Madness: Project Nexus 2, The-Swain has said that the Employers and the Auditor share the goal of taking down Project Nexus. That means that Project Nexus is a different organisation as the A.A.H.W. In Episode 1 Project Nexus employs Grunts, Agents, A.T.P. engineers and A.T.P. soldats much like the A.A.H.W, but in Episode 1.5 only Agents and Riot guards are shown among their ranks. In Project Nexus 2, the survivors of Project Nexus organize in entirely different units under a new banner: Nexus Core. Purpose According to Christoff's clipboard in the intro cutscene of Episode 1.5 of Madness: Project Nexus, the program was formed due to "inadequate soldier numbers." The cloning was performed on the resurrected deceased rather than the living most likely for safety reasons because of imperfect cloning defects. The project eventually lead to the formation of undead creations such as zombies, sleepwalker patients, and abominations. The Outbreak At some point in time, Dr. Christoff, disgusted at what his scientific efforts had been used to create, released the experiments in an attempt to destroy the project. Zombies and abominations broke free of confinement and began attacking scientists and soldiers such as agents; Christoff was blamed for this and became a liability. However, Christoff rose up and waged a one-man war against his former comrades. Christoff then took on the identity of Jesus, now wielding a powerful halo which he stole from the project. Present Day Fifteen years after the outbreak, the project is still active. Supposedly, the cloning process had been perfected, or at least close to perfected, which was then used to mass-produce many Nexus units. It is unknown if abominations or sleepwalker patients still exist, as none had appeared in Episode 1 of Madness: Project Nexus. Hank, Sanford, and Deimos were sent on a mission to put the project to an end. Based on the backstory of Arena Mode, it would suggest that Project Nexus' Training Program aims to improve its soldiers and attain combat skills that are on par with those of Hank, Sanford, and Deimos. Units Within the Nexus Project are many unique unit types. Below is a list of the Nexus units and their levels of combat. * Grunt - Level 1 * Agent - Level 2-4 * Agent Mk1 - Level 5-7 * Agent Mk0 - Level 9-11 * G03LM - Level 10 * G03LM Mk2 - Level 15 * Mag agent - Level 15 * Zombie - Level 4, 6, or 8 (depending on type) * Zombie G03LM - Level 12 * Riot guard - Level 8 * Abomination - Level 4 * Sleepwalker patient - Level 6 * Sleepwalker experiment - Level 12 * Phobos - Level 40 Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2